Whenever you Remember
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: bella is a six hundred vampire who had alreay met and fallen in love with edward but he cheats and she leaves for six months. something happened during those six months and she is changed. more info inside. one-shot. I edited the first chapter because it was full of errors.
1. Chapter 1

I looked into "her" beautiful brown eyes for the first time in six months and it felt like I was heaven. Like I could breathe again, like I was submerged underwater for all those months and I had nothing more than human lungs.

She had a lazy smirk on her face. She smiled at me …but it was like she didn't care who I was. I was nothing more than some dog that had done a trick for her…trying to get her attention. She had never smiled like that to anyone. I nudged my sister who looked at me with narrowed eyes.

That's Rosalie for you; she gets mad when you interrupt her while she is talking.

"What?" she hissed; I could practically feel the anger burning off of her in waves.

"Please don't tell me I am going crazy because I think that I see Isabella Salvatore over there." I said not turning away from Bella; afraid that she might disappear when I turn around.

If I was crazy and I was hallucinating…I could deal with it as long as I got to see a glimpse of her. These past months I have held on to every memory of her. Her hair with its red tint. Her chocolate brown eyes, when they were bright and happy and when they were sad and when they were anger. Though what I will never forget is when they were wide with curiosity but also and the rest of my family looked and their jaws practically dropped to the floor. I read all six of their minds and I saw… what they were looking at was what she was dressed in. she was in a mini dress and a low corset top both blue and black. With a leather jacket and black combat boots. No tights...So it was showing her long milky white legs.

She was around a bunch of human men who were drunk. Then she looked at me right in the eyes. And started mouthing the words to the song that was playing.

'It felt so wrong, it felt so right don't mean I'm in love tonight.'

She mouthed while she shook her finger at me 'no' and made a heart with her fingers.

She turned herself to the boy on her right and started to sing to him.

"No I don't even know your name…it doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what good girl does…not how they should behave. My head gets so confused…hard to amend!"

She stopped to playfully bite his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer the before which was pretty close. I about cracked from the jealousy.

Then she looked at a guy on her left and started to sing to him.

"Us girls we are so magical. Soft skin red lips so kissable. Hard to resist so touchable. Too good to deny it and aint no big deal it's innocent."

My family was in as much shock as I was. It was Emmet's comment that had brought us out.

"damn she is hot!" he boomed and i whipped around and glared;apperently i wasnt the only one, he coughed and said, "I was kidding. She has turned into a total slut, I mean what happened to the bella who was afraid to wear capris? And who only owned two skirts until Alice got to her."he said and we agreed to the last part.

'What had happened to her?' I asked my self

My sweet innocent bella had turned into 'that'! i dont even think she was innocent anymore, if you know what I mean. She might have had her cherry popped, and I that thought hurt. The thought of another man touching her that all had agreed to go over there and talk to her.

"More like talk some sense into her." mumbled Rosalie and I grimced from the fact that I couldnt disagree with her.

When we got over there I said "Excuse me Bella but may we have a moment of your time."I said as I forced a smile but didnt say anyhing else.

The song changed into 'Nora Jones:happy pills'. she sighed dramaticallyand waved off the men.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "And what was with that song and mouthing the words to me?"

"Oh that I was just thinking that you might like that. Seeing as we haven't seen each other in...how long?" she asked looking at me,knowing that I would know.

"What happened to the innocent Bella?" Emmet asked obviously scared of her.

"The weak and vunerable one?She had to go!People wouldnt take her seriously, Edward knows that from expericance, right Edward?" she said looking at me again.

"How come I cant see if you arent really playing a trick?" asked Jasper who looked like he was going insane.

"An Original made her shut he emotions off."said Damon Salvatore as he and his brother Stefan walked up. They were the brothers of Bella.

"Its nice to see you all again." said Stefan giving us a tight smile. I understood. He felt out of place. He took one look at his little sister, remembering when she was little and shook his head. Very disappointed in what she had become.

i understood what he meant by "her emotions shut off."

"Trying to keep myself from you because you are bad bad you gone I am alive; makes me feel like I took happy pills and time stands does it feel, oh, how does it feel?" she sang to me.

"I how does it feel to be a slut?" asked Alice trying to back me up.

"Your tone implises that I am supposed to care what you think or say about me."she said in a lazy voice.

"Oh Bella you love Edward-" Bella cut Esme off.

"Loved! Love means that I still do which is a lie because i would have to feel something to be able to love." she corrected Esme saying the word 'love' while making a face.

"Bells you couldnt hurt a fly!" Emmet said.

"Want a bet?" she said obvoiusly mad that he said that.

"Yeah I do!" he said

"Fine!" she yelled as she waved a human male who was about started to kiss him and I felt a pang of jelousy but then she bit him. He was moaning but it cut off with a gurgling sound. he was dead. She had vein looking things around he now red eyes. Looking like a demon.

"That is one thing I hate about humans their blood is fantasic but it never lasts very long unless you compelle them as you boyfriend but then you have to stop or else they die and put up with them. I would have compelled him to stay still but as Klaus says 'a real ripper loves the hunt.' I am bored now." she said as she walked away leaving the dead body there. We were too shocked to do anything but stare at it while her brothers took care of it.

What had happened to the Bella I knew? tThen Bruno Mars 'it will rain' started.

"Oh come on this is a club whats with that sad music?" yelled Bella.

I knew that I would save her from herself even if it was the last thing I did.


	2. Harder then I thought

"I think its a good idea." Damon says in the house that the Salvatores were staying in. We had followed them there.

"Did you not see what she did last night? Infront of everyone! Imagine what she would do to an entire school. She wont care but he will cause a big uproar. And of course there are going to be those who will want to keep her quiet...for good." Stefan Salvatore disagreed.

So they wanted her to start school.

"The Cullens obviously live here now. And you will be there. Alice Cullen and her visions." He reminded Stefan.

"Things happen Damon. Somethings we cant should we flirt with danger?"

"Relax St. Stefan."

"Are you really going to risk our sisters life?"  
"I want to go to school" Bella commanded like a 5 year old who wanted a toy as she came into the 'family' you can really call that a family.

"Bella you will get us caught."

"I do what I want."

"Not if I stop you."

"Oh please Stefan I can take you down and do my nails at the same time." She bragged and Damon was close to laughter. "You too Damon."  
"Shut up Isabella."

"Make me."

"Oh I dont think you want me to make you." He threatened.

"Anyways I want to go to school!"

"Fine god. But if you cause any trouble I will-" Stefan said but she was already out of the house.

I think she had caught our scents because she ran toward us and grabbed Rosalie by the hair and threw her against a bolder. Emmett tried to grabb her from behind but by the time he could get his hands on her she had him eating dirt.

Jasper twisted her arm behind her back but it backfired because she broke her own are just to get free. She punched him in the face but that led to her breaking her own hand. She paid her hand no attention and kicked Jasper in the chest and caught Alices hand before it could make an impact on her face. She threw Alices small form into Jasper and turned to where Esme Carlisle and I were standing.

Her expression said, 'take me on. I dare you.' Carlisle and Esme wanted no fighting, especially not with a girl they had always thought to be as their daughter. They could see she had no humanity so she would kill them if they did not fight back.

"Come on its either kill or be killed." She crooned. She wanted a fight.

"Bella please call down."

"Dont tell me what to do."

"Fine I wont but whats trying to kill us going to prove?" I asked her.

"I am not trying to prove anything. I just think it would be fun. Hearing your stone skin break under my hands." She smiled blissfully at the thought. Esme and Carlisle were repulsed. Everyone was. What had happened to her?  
I was distracted and she punched me so hard in the chest I felt something crack. I cried out and my family yelled my name.

She smiles seducively and leaned down to run her fingers through my hair. I glared up at her from the ground. This was not my Bella. She brushed her lips against mine softly but those were my Bella's lips. If I hadnt been in such pain I wouldve enjoyed it. She put her lips to my ear.

"Dont try and look for anything good in me. You will only waste your time and mine. All the good is gone. Say good bye to the old Bella and hello to the new and improved you do try and save me I will kill you." She said before getting up. My family was standing there wanting to attack but not wanting her to kill me.

"That goes for all of you." She says before bounding away before they could catch her. She went back inside her home and the others gathered around me.

"He is healing fairly quickly." Carlisle pronounced and they all sighed in relief.

"Damn man she really did a number on you." Emmett said as they waited for me to fully heal. Rosalie slapped his chest.

"Not helping Emmett." She hissed at him and he grimaced.

"Lets all just go and hunt okay?" I said once I was healed. They agreed and we were on our way.

I tapped my pen on the lunch table. Waiting for her to show up. Finally she did. I heard her ask to be on the cheerleading squad. What in hell?  
"I dont know. There is a compition this weekend." The head cheerleader said, she was envious of Bella's looks. Bella looked into her eyes and I knew she was compelling the poor human.

"I want to join the cheerleading squad." She said.

"You are in." The cheerleader obeyed Bella's command.

"Good." Bella said as she turned torward my family and I and smiled.

Maybe helping Bella was going to take a lot more effort then I thought...

**What do you think? Love it hate it? review!**


End file.
